Love Lockdown
by longforlovers
Summary: Blaine is being a hopeless romantic again and takes Kurt for a lovely walk down Brooklyn Bridge. Flufffffffffff!


**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeello! Last fic that I'll be posting in a while. I say a while... give it a week and I'll probably post up more. But I'm in the midst of my A Levels and it's like Hell. I hate pressure.**

**Anyway I wrote this to get it out of my system, I'm currently procrastinating by writing more of Glass Bones & Paper Skin but I don't think I'm going to post the next chapter for a while, apologies! Just to let you know that I've altered the ~anatomy~ of Brooklyn Bridge for my own story needs, in case anyone is an expert and calls me out aha. I've added a A/N on the end tooooooo.**

**This story is also in the same universe as 'My Gift Is My Song & This One's For You' although you don't need to read it to understand this. Only mentions of the songs that Blaine had written for Kurt in this :) I just _love _romantic!Blaine, don't you? :')**

**I'm babbling. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been mid afternoon when Blaine had grabbed onto Kurt's hand and said "Hey, let's go."<p>

Kurt didn't know exactly _where_Blaine wanted to go or where he had in mind. But that was where the element of surprise came in. And Kurt certainly wasn't going to complain about his boyfriend's spontaneous romance.

Inviting Blaine to New York with New Directions when they jetted off to Nationals was the best idea ever. Not only did Kurt want to see Blaine's gorgeous face smiling up at him from the row of endless faces, the thought of spending even more time apart _killed_him, their meet ups becoming less frequent and switching to late night phone calls and Facebook chats, due to being separated by the long hours that stood between McKinley and Dalton. Plus, the date opportunities in NY were endless... After rehearsals, Blaine whisked them away on shopping trips, Broadway shows, romantic candlelit meals and simple walks down the bustling streets, Blaine's back pocket metaphorically packed with a wad of cash. Kurt cherished these moments with his boyfriend, where they could walk hand-in-hand down the street and kiss each other upon the cheek without the stares and glares that read _Oh God, did you see those boys touching? How dare they? They're poisoning our children with their gayness._It was so beautiful being free from the restricting cage that was Ohio, no longer feeling suffocated by this heavy cloud of anxiety.

It was just beautiful being given the chance to be themselves.

It was even more beautiful having these lovely moments together, such as Blaine pulling Kurt into a yellow cab on the kerb of a busy street, to whisk him off to the location of their next date. Kurt wore a brand new outfit which Blaine had bought for him as a 'thank-you-for-inviting-me-to-New-York' present or some other ridiculous excuse that he had concocted. Kurt resisted at first but Blaine insisted, tugging his card out of his wallet quicker than Kurt could say ''. Blaine decided that his boyfriend looked beyond _stunning_in that purple shirt and black feathered jacket and it took every ounce of effort not to let his eyes wander to the crotch of his ever-so-tight jeans. Kurt was secretly thrilled at his new outfit and Blaine's wandering eyes.

He snuggled up against Blaine in the backseat, face pressed into his neck, still giggling at Blaine's poor attempt at hailing the cab. It resembled a fairy elephant trying to swat a fly, Kurt sniggered, causing Blaine to flush and awkwardly adjust the collar that Kurt wasn't leaning on, trying to keep up his dapper persona. The blush that dusted Blaine's cheeks was too much for Kurt to handle and he leant up to pepper the tip of his nose with light kisses.

They got out of the cab on a very different bustling pavement, a big bridge in the near distance. Brooklyn Bridge. Blaine pressed some notes into the driver's hand, _keep the change!_and slid out to stand next to his boyfriend on the pavement. Hands entwined. A quick peck on the lips. Then Blaine led them down the street, in the direction of the bridge. It stood bold and proud ahead of them, knee deep in the East River below, still strong after carrying the load of hundreds and thousands of people every single day.

Kurt wasn't sure of where exactly they were going or what they were doing... but he didn't care. He could feel his boyfriend pressed up against him (his _boyfriend_, something that Kurt had to remind himself at least three times a day with a pinch to the arm to make sure that this wasn't some kind of fantasy that his subconscious had supplied him with. Kurt sometimes felt sick with dread that that meeting on the staircase had never happened and he was still in bed, dreaming his life away. But Blaine felt too real and too solid and too _perfect_ to ever be a lie) and could feel his smooth, soft fingers around his. They spoke of everything and anything. Something that Kurt truly loved about their relationship. How open they could be with each other. How anything could be said without a laugh or a roll of the eyes (although this was something he often found hard with some of Blaine's ridiculous ideas but they were so endearing... one look at Blaine's eager face and Kurt would just _melt_). Just how _comfortable_they were in one another's company.

"Sing me a song." Kurt had murmured as they ambled along in one of their few silences, Kurt's bright eyes looking straight into the smaller boys' face, full of hope and eagerness and _love_.

"What do you want me to sing?" Blaine muttered in return, a soft smile upon his lips as he brushed a lock of Kurt's hair off of his forehead. Touch Kurt's hair and you're pretty much signing your death warrant. It took him nearly an hour every morning to style it and usually took breaks during the day to pop to the bathroom to add more products to the soft brunette locks. Kurt's hair was Blaine's favourite feature, other than his eyes... and his lips... Although it looked amazing when Kurt put so much effort into it, it was also great to be twist it around his fingers as they made out or watched a movie together, stroking gently as Kurt laid his head on his lap. When the light hit it in the right way, Blaine could see reds merged in with the light browns and the dark browns and he could even swear that sometimes he caught glimpses of gold. But yeah, no touching the hair, other than the one exception that was Blaine... Kurt leaned into the touch, practically purring like a kitten as his boyfriend's fingertips gently lingered on the warm skin of his forehead.

"Something... anything... maybe one of your songs that you wrote for me." Kurt smiled a little shyly, still marvelling over the fact that Blaine had written so many songs about them, their relationship, their love. And hearing Blaine singing them to him in person would just make his day. Heck, it would make his _life_.

They ambled along down the street, hand in hand, watching the world whizz by as Blaine sung softly, as he sung of meeting a boy on a crowded staircase and taking his hand upon impulse. Mistakes and tears and confusion and about not having a clue what they were doing in life and rejection. Realisation and finding someone after looking for them forever and sweet kisses and love and everything becoming alright. There were words about someone moving to be far away and about the pain and the fear that was felt for their safety. There was a lot about fear. About public humiliation. About caring so much that it became a painful stab in the chest. But all about someone else and it was evident that it was Kurt. Their whole story was with this music and Blaine sung it so sweetly that it just tore at Kurt's heartstrings.

It was evident after a while that they were aiming for the Brooklyn Bridge, although there certainly was no rush. The other tourists hurried down the pavements to reach their destinations but... they wanted to savour the moment. Every single moment. And they were already making up for lost time due to a certain Blaine Anderson's blindness. But this was lovely. This was romantic. And they gazed out across the East River, the sun and clouds reflected boldly upon the surface. It was a beautiful sight, a beautiful setting, a beautiful date, regardless of its simplicity. These were the dates that Kurt loved the most, his favourite being their moonlit walk through Central Park where they slow danced to silence. Complete, deathly silence. Simple, yet one of the most amazing moments of his life yet.

Blaine led them down the Bridge when they finally reached it, still singing their relationship to the world, sometimes closing his eyes due to the pure passion that he felt whilst he relived the past few months and felt his boyfriend's thumb rubbing over his knuckles. When they reached the spot that Blaine had clearly been aiming for, slap bang in the centre of the long, long bridge, they stopped to watch the now setting sun, sinking slowly to meet the horizon and pulling all light down with it. They cuddled up together as the liquid ball slid lower, the few clouds being touched with bits of pink floating through the once blue sky, which was now a mess of oranges and pinks and yellows. It was an amazing view and Kurt and Blaine loved stopping once in a while in life to just stand and _watch_.

"I brought us here for a reason..." Blaine murmured, not wishing to break the enchantment by speaking loudly, even if the gas-guzzling cars behind them zoomed past noisily. He reached into his pocket, Kurt's head reeling. _Whoaaaaa, is this meant to be some kind of proposal? Because I love Blaine and all but no marriage... not yet. I definitely want him to be my husband someday. But not now. Oh God, I doubt I'd be able to say no... what if I come home with an engagement ring on my finger? What would Dad say? Would he-_

Kurt suspicions were pushed aside when Blaine opened his palm to reveal a thick and heavy padlock. He frowned down in confusion, really not understanding the significance of it. Blaine brought him all the way out here to show him a lock? Was this a weird Warbler thing or something? _Okaaaaaaay then... cool... a padlock. I've always wanted one of those..._

Laughing at the expression on the younger boy's face, Blaine pulled away to tug a permanent marker out of his pocket, turning to explain.

"This is a love lock. It's a tradition that started many, many years ago and it's a craze that has swept across the world. Some say it originated in China, some in Hungary, some even say that the idea came from a book and a film, although I think that's rubbish because they're just too modern to be where the locks originated from. This must be from quite some way-"

"Blaine, you're babbling." Kurt smiled down at his boyfriend and laid a hand gently on his forearm, moving in closer because the spot under his arm where Blaine had been resting had been vacant for a little too long.

"Yeah, sorry... well, what couples do is engrave... well, I've got a permanent marker because I didn't know what to engrave it with... they engrave their names etc onto the padlock, lock it onto the bridge and then drop the key into the river," Blaine indicated the railing below with a sweeping motion of his arm. Kurt followed his gaze and noticed dozens and dozens and dozens of padlocks chained to the fence. Gazing back down the pathway, he realised that they ran the whole way down the bridge. He'd been a little bit too wrapped up in Blaine's voice to even notice his surroundings. "It's meant to show that their love is going to last forever... like the padlock. You can't remove it and you can't remove their love."

The intense gaze that followed this small speech made the butterflies in Kurt's tummy go crazy, his heart thudding against his ribs. It was funny how Blaine still had this effect on him after all these months.

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to... I just thought... I want you to be the one to write on the padlock and everything... but y'know, only if you... I don't know how you feel but I think we're going to last forever... and... I'm going to shut up..." the words dying on his lips as Kurt flung his arms around his neck, kissing him hurriedly. As they pulled away, Kurt slipped the lock out of Blaine's grasp, beaming at the older boy who smiled back bashfully.

"This is the loveliest idea I've ever heard. This really is lovely, Blaine, it truly is..." Taking the pen from Blaine, Kurt leant against his boyfriend as he begun to write, Blaine's hand slipping around his waist to fiddle absentmindedly with the hem of his shirt.

In the neatest, most elegant handwriting Kurt could muster on the curved surface, he slowly wrote:

_ Kurt & Blaine  
>0315/11 – FOREVER_

And as they both unlocked the padlock and snapped it into place amongst the other couples' hearts chained to the fence, they paused to watch the sun meet the horizon in a warm embrace, sinking out of sight to be replaced by a velvety sky, peppered with sparkling jewels. A quick peck on the lips. Hands entwined, as they both threw the key to the lock into the river below, losing it forever in the riverbed. Watching the ripples until they were completely consumed by the waves, the couple stood silently in a tight embrace, whispering _I love you_s as the beaming lights of the bridge flickered on around them, looking out across at the city skyline reflected in the dark waters. They were in their own world, their little own bubble, where no one could touch them, could harm them, could ruin this special moment in any way, shape or form.

No one could ever ruin what they had. Ever

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a big hyperbole before I also get called out on this aha there's NOT a lot of locks on the Brooklyn Bridge because it's against the law apparently and are removed if found. So I also altered the law for my own purposes. Okay, thank you for reading and if you enjoyed, drop me a review please! :3**


End file.
